


Oh it's you, that I lie with

by wlwbeidou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, idk im projecting a lot onto mayoi, mayoi has bpd because i do too, non idol au i guess, tatsumi comforts mayoi after he has a spiral, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwbeidou/pseuds/wlwbeidou
Summary: Mayoi has a spiral due to his overwhelming thoughts, and Tatsumi seems to come at just the right time to help comfort him.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Oh it's you, that I lie with

**Author's Note:**

> kind of just something to let me project and get my thoughts out because i have no other way to do so. also i just like tatsumayo a lot sorry

_Tik-Tik-Tik._

The clock which hung on the bathroom wall continued to tick on and on, ringing through Mayoi's ears. It was probably about 2 in the morning, as he once again sat on the floor of the bathroom in his house. The faucet was running, yet it felt distance as his mind continued to run at several miles per second. The boy wasn't sure what to do, as he kept on mindlessly refreshing his phone in his hand. Oh, Tatsumi would've probably scolded him if he ever saw him like thin. His shirt was almost completely off, left clinging to a single shoulder while his hair looked like a rats nest. But it was too stuffy earlier, and he had more things to worry about than a single shirt.

Mayoi was spiraling again — and he was well aware of this fact. He simply wasn't sure how to fix it. He didn't know what to do, like every other time. All he knew was that he felt utterly worthless, and was absolutely terrified. Where was Tatsumi? He knew the other was still awake at this time, as it wasn't Saturday night. They would always have their daily calls at this time. No — it already would've started a few hours ago, and last until late in the night. Had Tatsumi gotten bored of him? Did he hate him? Would he finally end up leaving him, for someone who was actually worth his time? Countless thoughts such as these ran through his mind, even if he was well aware of the fact that Tatsumi _does_ truly love him.

But all logic and truth went out the window when it came to nights like this, when even the smallest issue would cause him to overthink and doubt everything. Maybe he was busy! Maybe.. maybe Mayoi was simply trying to trick himself into thinking that. Tonight may as well be the last time he got to call Tatsumi _his_. It might be the last night he would be able to tell the whole world just how much he loved and adored Tatsumi, even if he wasn't the best at voicing it. No! No, he couldn't think like that! 

Tatsumi _adores_ Mayoi. He loves him in a way no one else has ever loved him. So why, why did he have to harbor such doubt? Even knowing that, why did his tears fall uncontrollably? Why was he unable to stop it? But, oh, he knew he could do nothing to stop this feeling. He knew he'd continue to feel like this until he eventually fell asleep, tired out from crying too long. The clock continued to tick by, and the faucet continued to run. Oh, he wasn't even sure how much time had passed by, being so absorbed in his own thoughts. 

When he finally mustered enough energy to stand up, he was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness and a near blackout. Mayoi gripped the edges of the sink as he spoke to himself, “ _Ah,_ this again. Everyday.. and I'm not even sure what the cause is. Maybe I should visit the Doctors.. but is it even worth it? What Doctor would waste their precious time on someone like _me_. I'll be okay. It's always been like this anyways _._ ” With a small shake of his head, he fixed his standing posture and looked up into the mirror.

He really did look terrible, more so than usual. Snot was running from his nose, followed with large teardrops which blurred his vision quiet a bit and his hair was all over the place. Not to mention his shirt which was still hanging off a single shoulder and his raw, cracked lips. He didn't want Tatsumi to ever see him like this, looking even more pathetic and worthless than usual. But Mayoi barely had any energy to do much except grab a towel to wipe the snot off his nose and fall back onto the floor of his bathroom. His phone had slipped out of his hands and onto the floor at some point, which he hadn't even noticed until it started to ring. And oh, was it loud.

Scrambling to pick it up, he only needed to glimpse at the name before pressing answer and putting the caller on speaker. “Mayoi? Are you there? I've been standing outside your door ringing the doorbell for the past 10 minutes, so I was starting to get worried. Ah.. Maybe you accidentally picked up while you were sleeping. I'm sorry, I should have assumed that was the case. I really did take a long time to drive over here, didn't I? I should inform you next time I come over. I'm sorry, please sleep well. I love you.” The call beeped to an end, and Mayoi felt like his whole world was spinning. He stumbled slightly, accidentally dropping his phone once more before throwing open the bathroom door and running through the hall.

“Tat.. Tatsumi!” His voice rang out from behind the boy who was already at the front gate, just about to leave. Ah, when had it started raining? Mayoi stood on his porch, holding his shirt to his chest for some type of warmth with a hand reached out towards his lover. And oh, Tatsumi almost dropped his umbrella as he turned around in major shock. Immediately, he ran towards the other and ushered him back inside. His boyfriend looked quiet upset, as if he'd been crying, and Tatsumi knew immediately what to do. He doubted the Lord above would forgive him for leaving his boyfriend alone for such a long time, but right now, all that matters was the purple haired boy currently in his arms. 

“Oh, Mayoi.. I'm so, so sorry. Goodness, I should've planned this out better, huh? Come on, follow me.” Tatsumi didn't speak any more for some time after that, grabbing Mayoi's hand in his and leading them to his bedroom. He laid back on the bed, holding his arms out to allow the other to lay atop of him. They would often lay in such a position, so there was never much discomfort unlike the first few times. “It's gonna be okay my darling. You're gonna be okay. Tell me, what's on your mind? I'll take good care of you, I pinky promise.” 

Those soft whispered sentences broke down all of Mayoi's barriers at once, just like they often did. It was quiet for a few moment between the two, before he started to slowly tell Tatsumi everything that was on his mind before the call. ".. And I just.. I'm really sorry.. I know you love, me, I do! It's just.. hard to keep those thoughts away especially when I'm alone at night.” He mumbled the last sentence, as he lightly rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. The latter had listened while he spoke, all while lightly rubbing his back to sooth the other. 

"You don't have to apologize for anything, I promise you. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for such long hours.. I hadn't expected traffic to be so tight. But.. I'm not going anywhere tonight, or tomorrow if you wish for me to stay. And I'll never, ever leave you. Because you are the only one in the entire world who I'll love with my entire heart and more. 'Cause you're my darling stars, and my entire sun, you hear? So you can't go leaving me either~!” He had added the last part jokingly, but he really did hope that Mayoi would never leave him. Whether now or in the future, he wished to stay by his side until the end of time.

And Mayoi ever planned on leaving either, as he left a small kiss on his neck and gave a soft nod. “I would never think of leaving you, ever, Tsumi. Because you're the only one I love in this world, you're my moon and my earth. And I'd never trade you for the world.” In response to that, Tatsumi traced a small heart on his back and nodded gently. And they both laid there just like that for a few moments, until his lover let out a soft _Ah-choo!_ and was escorted into the bathroom.

Picking up the phone off the ground and shutting the still running faucet, Tatsumi then handed the other boy one of the two stools in the corner of the bathroom and grabbed one for himself. From outside the tub, he sat and helped wash Mayoi's back like they've done countless times before. It wasn't anything new to either of them, so there was no use to try be shy or reluctant over it, additionally since both of them trusted each other plenty. “Don't do something as reckless as standing in the rain half undressed like that again, alright? You almost gave me a fright back then!” Playfully, he shook his head and handed him the soap bottle. “I'll be in your room when you're done. Feel free to take your time, okay? I'll place some clothes outside the door for when you finish. I love you.”

Planting a soft kiss on his shoulder, he then exited the bathroom and indeed waited patiently for the other to finish up. Though, Mayoi never really took too long in the shower or with dressing so it wasn't soon long after that he walked back into the room and laid down next to Tatsumi on the bed. The latter quickly embraced the other, forgetting about whatever he was reading on his phone immediately. “It's already 4.. I kept you up late twice this week already. I'm sorry..” His words were soft as usual, as he draped an arm and a leg around his lover.

“Don't worry. If it's for you, I'd even stay up even after the sun rose. Besides, it gives me an excuse to sleep in with you, doesn't it? Neither of us have work tomorrow either, so it works out perfectly. Don't think about things like that and just focus on me, my love. Right now, it's just the two of us.” Ah..! Mayoi couldn't help but blush at his words, immediately shoving his head into the crook of Tatsumi's neck. That was right — they loved each other, and would forever spend their lives together. Until the end of time, as the two say. And as they whispered soft "I love you"'s to each other, the two laid in that position until sleep overtook them both

**Author's Note:**

> umm idk,. im not required to be professional in noted rigjt,, but i hope u enjoyed reading it !!!! stan tatsumayo and follow me on twitter im funny as hell evej though im barely active @vampyricwaltz LOL


End file.
